Want You Bad
by StarChibi
Summary: Er. X/F songfic off the Offspring song...very weird, that's all I can say. ^_^;


_Author Notes_: ARGH! It's another one! But this one has a happy ending!! I HATE EXAMS!!!….^_^; …just so you know…okaaaaay this is um…weird. The sing is "Want you bad" by the Offsrping…X/F (huge surprise…)oh.. and the sequel to Xel's Song is coming up for all you people who wanted a happy ending….

_Disclaimer_: Come on how many times do I have to SAY THIS?!?! I don't own ANY OF THE GODDAMN SLAYERS OR THE FRICKING SONG EITHER

('cuse the  language..)

Want You bad… 

'What are we doing here? Zelgadis asked. Lina shrugged and looked around the empty nightclub.

'Xelloss asked us to be here.'

'Maybe I didn't make my point clear,' Zel said politely, ' _why_ are _we_ _here_?' 

'Good question,' Lina admitted.

'Doesn't this place have any tea?!' demanded Filia as she rummaged through various boxes. Zel sweatdropped. Amelia wandered up.

'What's wrong with Miss Filia? She seems angry.'

'More than usual, you mean?' Gourry asked, Mr Observant. 

'Er-' Lina wandered how to tell them, but now that small sound had made them all look at her. 

'…well it sort of happened that Filia and Xelloss started to get attracted to each other and just when Filia gave in Xelloss sortadisappearedandshehasn'tseenhimsince soshe'skindapissedoff…' Lina rushed out. 

'Wow- I didn't know you could talk that fast Miss Lina!'

'Xelloss…an Filia?' Zel looked at Filia and then at Lina, his mouth hanging open. Gourry hadn't understood the redhead so he kept his mouth shut. Suddenly the lights went out, and Amelia felt Zelgadis disappear from her side. There was a few footsteps.

'Mr Zelgadis?' she asked to the darkness. Someone counted down softly, then there as a rapid guitar intro and a voice, eerily familiar and surprisingly good at singing, chanted out,

"_If you could only read my mind,_

_You would know that things between us_

_Ain't right.."_

'Mr Zelgadis!' Amelia gasped as the lights went on, revealing a stage on which stood Zel, playing an electric guitar, and Xelloss, dressed in a pair of black pants and red/purple shirt. Filia's eyes widened, then she blushed, as Xelloss winked at her. A presence caused Gourry to turn around.

'Oh hi Star-chan!' he grinned at the brown-haired teenager standing behind him. She grinned at him.

'Hi Gourry-'

'…and now we're in trouble.' Lina said, noting the pencil the girl held in her hand. Star-chan grinned and threw Gourry behind the drum kit…

'I know your arms are open wide 

_but you're a little on the straight side_

_I can't lie-'_

'Yeah right.' The three coherent girls on the floor shouted at the purple-haired Mazoku singer. Filia just stared at Xelloss.

"Your one vice 

_Is you're too nice_

_Come around now can't you see-"_

StarChibi-chan decides Zel and Gourry needs some new clothes, and so she waves her pencil at them, putting them in similar clothes to Xelloss, Gourry with a dark blue shirt and Zel in one about the same colour as his hair.

"I want you 

_all tattooed_

_I want you bad-"_

Lina, Amelia and StarChibi all looked at Filia to see how she's taking this. She can't get her mouth off the floor.

" Complete me 

_Mistreat me-"_

'SHE DOES THAT ALREADY!' Lina shouted, and avoided a flying mace by dumb luck.

"I want you to be bad…" 

Xelloss pulled Filia up onto the stage and draped her over one arm, looking into her blue eyes as he kept singing. Star-chan waves her pencil, transforming Filia into a denim skirt, high black boots and a white t-shirt ala Britney. 

" I want you in a vinyl suit-" 

'Sorry Xel, I think it's malfunctioning.' Star-chan said, frowning at the pencil tip and shaking it. Xelloss lifted Filia back onto her feet. 

'Don't get me wrong 

_"I know you're only being good_

_But that's what's wrong_

_I guess I just misunderstood.."_

Filia's eyes got a dangerous light in them, and the three girls backed away from the stage slightly. Zel moved over a bit.

'Ah-HAH!' Star-chan shouted. Sparkles surrounded Filia, the hellfire reflecting in her eyes,, which were now fixing on the pleasantly surprised Mazoku priest, whose eyebrows rose.

"I want you 

_all tattooed_

_I want you bad"_

A naughty smile lit Filia's face. Zelgadis edged further along the stage, blushing, his fingers slipping on the strings. Lina didn't want to think about it-

"Complicated 

_X-rated-"_

'Uh-oh,' StarChibi said, covering her eyes, ;this can't be good- I'm too young for this-'

Amelia blushed furiously while Star-chan accused her pencil of being a malfunctioning piece of crap- then congratulated herself for writing such absurdities.

" I mean it 

I need it-'

'Eep-' Lina put her hand on her mouth as Filia pulled Xelloss off onto the other side of the stage.

' I want you bad- Mmph-' 

The group ran out of the nightclub.

'Well that was-different-' Lina stammered. 

'….' Zel managed, still pink. Star-chan and Gourry agreed.

Er. I didn't actually mean for it to turn out like this, it just sorta happened…:S oh well I'm off to bed

Ja ne

Star-chan


End file.
